Frame rate interpolation reduces blur and judder to make the picture more lifelike. Frame interpolation typically generates frames in between frames in a current sequence of video frames. Blur occurs when details or edges in an image are lost due to motion. Judder generally refers to uneven or jerky video playback arising from the uneven movement of objects or edges or detail from one frame to the next. The generated frames of frame interpolation fill in the missing information that causes these issues.
Most frame rate interpolation processes detect an original, lower frame rate and then interpolate up to a higher frame rate, typically 120 Hz or above. This works well for televisions that support a high frame rate. For mobile panels, such as tablets, phones, etc., the frame rate interpolation process increases power consumption, which in turn reduces the time available for viewing.
In addition, not all content benefits from a higher frame rate. In fact, one of the main drawbacks of a converting film to 60 Hz or above is that it can destroy the look and feel of a scene. Typically, it creates what is called the soap opera effect (SOE). SOE results when the motion estimation motion compensation (MEMC) frame interpolation causes the resulting video look too smooth, that is, it makes the resulting scenes look like a cheap soap opera.